


Meet up once again

by FemaleTweekTweak



Category: South Park
Genre: Adults, Alpha Craig Tucker, Alpha Damien, Alpha Stan Marsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Gay, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Christophe, Omega Kyle Broflovski, Omega Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Omega Pip, Omega Tweek Tweak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Kenny McCormick, alpha gregory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleTweekTweak/pseuds/FemaleTweekTweak
Summary: Ten years after graduating from high school, most of the boys have leftExcept for CartmanHe's planning a reunion but to try and get a certain omega, Butters.Yeah Idk where I'm going with this- just try it?





	1. Chapter 1

Just telling you the ships and which ones are alphas/omegas  
Butters/Kenny - Omega Butters/Alpha Kenny  
Kyle/Stan - Omega Kyle/Alpha Stan  
Pip/Damien - Omega Pip/Alpha Damien  
Wendy/Heidi - Beta Wendy/Beta Heidi  
Clyde/Token - Omega Clyde/Alpha Token  
Tweek/Craig - Omega Tweek/Alpha Craig  
Christophe/Gregory - Omega Christophe/Alpha Gregory


	2. The cards

*Cartman was pissy, Heidi had ended up leaving him for that stupid beta Wendy-! So he had a different plan. Omegas were like females..right? So, he wasn't gay. Absolutely not. Butters cross dressed plus he was an omega after all. So it wouldn't be gay-! Presently though, he was making cards for those idiots who didn't have internet, or did and he couldn't get into contact with. For. A reunion. See. Butters and Kenny haven't completed their bond yet. So all he had to do was get the little blond here, get him alone and bite his neck. That was all. It should be easy, Cartman wad guessing the easiest way to get Butters alone would be to get Kenny drunk or high enough to not realize what was happening. Then to.. Oh well he'd deal with all of that when he got the news they were coming. It's been ten years since they had graduated. Kenny and Butters went to live somewhere warm, Florida he was pretty sure. Kyle and Stan stayed here but live near the edge of town. He had no clue where the hell Gregory and Christophe were so he couldn't send them invites, though Eric assumed they'd probably find out about it and show up anyway. While he didn't really want too invite Craig, Tweek, Clyde and Token, Cartman kinda wanted it to be like the old times. Grinning when he got them all done- FINALLY. Surprisingly, Token and Clyde had stayed here. So it was easy to convince Token to let him have the reunion at his place. Going out to put at of the letters in his mailbox, and remembering to put the red swing thing up this time. Smirking at it, before walking back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will show some of the boys getting their invites and accepting or not~


	3. Some of the boys

Butters was chilling like always, happy and leaning against his soon to be mate, Kenny, watching the Disney 'Moana'. They were a Disney binge. Smiling and finally getting up, deciding he'd go check the mail, grinning_ "Ken~! Can you pause the movie please?" _Going outside to check the mail as soon as Kenny did. Hearing a playful _"On it, Buttercup~!"_ The nickname he'd received from highschool still stuck around. Coming back inside with two invites. Walking back over and sitting back down, curious _"Eric sent us some invites to Token's place for a reunion party~!"_

_ **Invite for Leopold Butters Stotch** _

** _Invite for Kenny McCormick_ **

** _To Token's reunion party_ **

** _On 9 /9/2019_ **

** _Bring food/drinks_ **

****Butters grinned and bounced _"That's amazing~! We should definitely go, Ken-!" _Grinning even more when Kenny agreed. Marking the 'coming' part of both invites before putting them back in the mailbox.

Kenny was smiling, watching his excited little omega bounce around and mark the invites. Finding it a bit curious and interesting that there was finally a reunion, but hey. Fine with him. Getting his phone out to buy two tickets to their hometown. Just hoping they wouldn't run into Butters parents when they went back. The poor boy would probably have a panic attack. Frowning while thinking about it. Not even hearing Butters ask if he was okay and to unpause their movie until he was kissed. Blinking back to reality and nodding. Unpausing their movie and cuddling up to his little omega.

\--------------------------------------

Damien was kinda being impatient. Presently sitting down on one of the waiting room seats. Pip dragged him along due to being scared, why? Simple, his little brit, was pregnant. This was the first check up on their baby. Damien was just hoping that it wasn't going to end up twins. The last heat and rut they experienced, they finally mated one another, and Pip got pregnant. Which, Damien wasn't saying he didn't like it, he was simply nervous. Being the son of well.. Satan, and having a child with a human might lead to bad things he was guessing. Sighing when he heard a ping come from his phone. Checking to see what it was. An invitation from the annoying fatass. Deciding to wait for Pip to see if they should go or not. Pocketing his phone and standing up when Pip finally came back into the lobby.

Pip was a nervous mess, even more so from the fact that he just found out that it well yes. Was twins. Thinking he was somehow going to mess something up. Smiling in relief when the nurse talked and said that everything would be completely fine. Smiling lightly and going out. Announcing to Damien rather calmly now _"It's going to be twins, Damien~! I can't wait to figure out what their genders are going to be~!" _Hearing Damien afterwards ask _"That's nice. Fatass sent us a invite to Token's reunion party, want to go?" _While Pip still was a bit afraid of Eric, he decided to say yes. The others would be there, plus Damien~! Pulling the raven haired boy outside and going to the car. Eventually, after agreeing to go, they finally went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have  
Christophe/Gregory & Token/Clyde  
Maybe another, I'm not sure yet. ~^~^~


	4. ?

Please comment if you'd like me to continue this fanfic


End file.
